1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system with a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
A projector is usually used for conference room presentations. Normally, a data cable should be disengaged from a computer display, and is then coupled to the projector. Then the data cable is reconnected to the computer after use. This is very inconvenient.